Broken Voice no souls
by judehischurldich
Summary: 23 years ago july was taken from the world,. What happens when unwanted familer face come back, not for vash but for legato?One before vash puts legato's plans aside and he tries to patch some things up, Will the devils twins have anything to do with him?


TRIGUN

BROKEN VOICES

A man with blue hair resembling legato's in a great way sits at the counter of a bar contemplating to himself dressed in a coats like vash's only ebony. His eyes are a sparkling green the gloves on his hands let his fingers come out at the end his smile widens as he thinks "It's been 23 years:" none of this is heard only to himself "Sense the last time I saw you" the smile slowly turns into a frown as the muscle in his leg tightens the boots he wears comes up to his knees and have various spikes coming from the ankle and top of the foot dressed in black and looking like death he thinks on, "Sense then your power has 

yet to disappoint me, I have yet to track you down. Vash the stampede" 

he has yet to recognize that his thoughts are being red by another far across the room   
"Look at those two guys" to commoners in the bar look back between the mysterious too, "that one guy's just starin at him. That's sick" The man in black sits up. And turns to the too, "You should not talk about people behind their backs," he stands up and strides across the bar, fear gleams in the there eyes, as he is still unknowingly being watched,

His green eyes stare at the men as they whimper in fear "we're" they stutter "we're sorry man it's just..... he's starin at you." breaking and stutter while they continue he turns his attention to the man across the room, "Him?" He says calmly as they nod furiously "A warm fire gone cold" he says and directs the statement towards him. "legato" 

he turns his body in full, and legato stands "It's very strange meeting you in a place such as this" legato says with his eyes wondering. The two commoners scurry away and then find themselves frozen. "I-" one says "can't move a damn inch!" Legato smiles his wicked smile.

"It's rude to leave a conversation without introducing yourselves, well I suppose you could introduce yourself to the devil first" bones crack and vains pop with legatos words; 

the screaming crys attract attention. "Would you look at that!" Marl says in shock like she hasn't seen that before, which in fact traveling with vash the stampede she has seen this act performed many times, "I know isn't that amazing" Millie says "They look like twins!" Millie smiles in laughter, as marl then directs her attention to the two taller men standing out in the bar, "It's him!" She say's "That's the guy that's always beating vash up all the time"

She looks rather angry but stay's put. "but," she says "whose that other guy?:" a couple blinks in confusion Millie is satisfied enough to put in her input. "I bet if we listen long enough we'll find out,!" She smiles at her companion who look's annoyed "Where is vash anyway?" Millie then Look's her usual Look at Marl "Gee Marl" she says "Vash is the only thing you seem to think about, Is their something going on between you to" Marl's embarrassment seems to stir,a silent & unnoticed wind blows as legatos and his acquaintances cape blows slightly "July, Your seeking Vash the stampede are you not?" Legato question's his 

earlier objectives. "Yes I am" July answers rather calmly really not knowing what to expect. 

from legato "Why don't you come with me?" Legato say's like the friend he used to be

but then again it's very strange picturing legato with Friends, thinking he knows July well enough he smiles to what he knows the answer will be, "I'm afraid I have to decline legato" people in the bar watch and listen to the conversation. "very well" legato's voice

rings with irritation, even a villain has some hopes and friends "I will find and destroy vash the stampede by myself, My contract with you is no longer valid" with this statement July walks past legato with confidence that he had laid rejection upon legato who only glared ,

"He's" Millie says "Glaring at us" she gulped "lets get out of here" marl says and they too sneak away, before they new it legato was gone as well "where is vash anyway!" marl says stomping around on the dusty street, "he's never around when you need him! there are two wild men after him and he's probably goofing off some where or doing who knows what oh that man!" she stomps one foot slightly harder than the other, A rather loud humming is heard from the night stricken town. "hey there insurance girls!" a cheerful voice, vash's voice is heard coming up behind him and then he hits the ground with a rather large hand print on his face, "Do you have any Idea what's going on here Mr.Vash the stampede!" she snorts as vash whines, "why do you always hafta hit me like that" he whines some more and gathers himself up, "Legato and someone else is after you ya'know.! Of course not because your always goofin around. what exactly do you plan on doing mr.Vash" vash look's stunned of hearing the name that ring's in his head "legato" he mutters.

"That's Right legato!" Marl says angry. "Who was the other one" vash says rather demandingly, "Millie, what was his name?" she looks to her CO-worker for a recollection

"July, isn't that a funny name, it's the name of a month" She smiles and then grows silent.

"there July, just who in the heck is that anyway? We've never ran into him before!:" 

vash looked rather confused "I don't know who he is" he said while laughing then, shrugging it off "well he's probably a problem sense legato wanted him to team up with him," she folds her arms and looks stingy "he did?" vash, all vash has to do is blink about it all. which makes marl disgusted "Yes I did" a voice comes from behind, as legato stands in the dusty wind "but he declined" his arms were down at his side and his perfect posture

didn't go unnoticed, "legato" vash said under his breath "go, now:" he said to marl and Millie "but vash!" Marl said "Come on Marl let's just go" she tugged on her arm as they both turned and ran into a hard substance that felt like metal and when they opened there eyes they saw black they stepped backwards and indeed it was the man named July 

"It seam's the party has just begun" July said standing the same way as legato as vash looked back and forth between the two "you guys look awfully alike ya'know" he laughed in sarcasm trying to decide just what in the heck he was going to do. he laughed and the two said nothing in return. ((Why have you come here)) legato asked July but there

mouths did not move ((trust me, It was not for you)) vash then got serious as he saw there eyes follow him those two sets of eyes that seem to haunt him even when he was awake "23 years ago vash the stampede" July said and vash turned to him "You took my home town July" marl and Millie did nothing but listen "& then the one that I thought was dead from the blast, but indeed that one was not." vash looked confused with anger

the wind stirred everyone's clothing just slightly. vash went to his pocket "So," vash said "you want to fight?" July smiled, "I Don't want to fight:" the confusion spread throughout everyone "I want to kill" he did not move "On the count of three" vash nodded "1,"

July counted off "2" "3" with this and striking speed vash whipped out his gun and fired

not knowing why his body boiled to do so July was knocked to the ground "You idiot!" 

A voice came from above him as he found himself laying flat on the dusty ground "You we're going to let that hit you:" Legato was on top of him, then shielded him from the bullet,

"So what if I was?" July spoke in a clear tone unshaken by the event that had just occurred

What he had just said was all contradictory to what he really wanted; blood spilled from legato's chest onto the black jacket, he did not cringe he was to focused to do such a thing.

"Legato" July said as he put his hand on legato's chest "you fool." July said, noticing the pain legato cringed. Vash snuck away into the bar with Marl and Millie "your just going to sneak away," Marl growled at him "yeah" vash nodded "coward" insults we're exchanged

well. Marl insulted vash on his non-efforts to fight these two "They seem to care for each other" Millie blinked at her observation Vash and Marl looked over at the two who were now standing. "Why did you jump in front of the bullet:" July questioned Legato. 

They hadn't noticed Vash's disappearance "Vash:?" July looked around in anger "forget him for now,

vash being in the bar hid so you could barely see the tip of his hair peeking out from the bar window with all the commotion all of the people had shut there windows and stayed inside because, this is Vash the stampede and his demon friends, legato put his hand over his wound "For some of us" he said looking away and at the ground "That fire is still warm" With this Legato turned and left the dusty street the only one being there is July 

"You want to get mixed up with me now do you?" july said as his jacket blew behind him 

with the dust that kicked it up and down and let it fall again "Legato you are making another mistake" the two went there separate ways the spikes on the heal of July's boots 

that ended at his knees clacked and rubbed together when he took every gracefully sorrowful step despite the spikes on the front which remained still and unmoved to the solid movement of his feet "That was a close one" after awhile the town regained itself

vash slid against the wall nodding with Marl's statement his ass hit the floor when he was 

none the less smacked again "So now what mr.vash the stampede" vash gave her a stunned look and self proclaimed "OW!" everyone blinked and stared a commoner said "we all know whose in control in that relation ship" marl twitched and turned to the commoner

"Excuse me but there is no relation ship between him and I" She shouted this while pointing back at vash the stampede Millie laughed And legato was seen by himself 

at a room in some random Inn that suited his personality clean, dark and lonely he'd cleaned up the wound from vash's earlier gun shot as he recalled it to himself ((That's very unusual of you Vash the stampede,)) he thought to himself ((what willed you to shoot him, whatever it is)) he smiled and looked out the very small window that faced the empty night's street ((I'll find out,)) he began to list off a number of things that it could have been or his own desires for that matter ((Was it his eyes,)) he paused to recall them

((Was it his demanding voice)) the voice came to him in different words of almost 22 years ago ((Ai shiteru Legato)) the voice was calm and smooth just as if it had just been said, ((Do you really want him dead?)) This time a voice was coming to legato as he sat up straight in the dark chair he was sitting in "Yes" he said allowed ((His very existence bothers you?)) the voice sounded questioningly "yes," Legato's expression didn't change

with the confusion his mind received ((Why?)) This voice was calm smooth and small 

"everyone's existence bothers me," Legato said confidently "I will destroy all of man kind, starting with Vash The stampede" he let his anger boil ((What do I have to do Legato))

Legato glared at the corner of the room and felt a presence there but no breath or movement came from it ((to be with you again?)) Silence grew around the room like a weed, Emotion's rose the voice that Legato was hearing was not coming from his head. 

it was Right there in the room, a slit of green watered at the sight of Legato, and vanished again with a blink and returned to haunt Legato. 

How's that for a Mid night story? ^^ I've never written a trigun story before and you know me (if you've red my other stories) I always gotta have one of my characters in there, hey I gotta over a hundred what am I supposed to do with them all? Now I shall fix the punctuation mwahhaha ^^ Hope you enjoy the story and remember NO FLAMES!

Arigatou 

Written by Judehischurldich ^____^; OK I gave up on the punctuation on about halfway threw the 3rd page ^_~ good luck


End file.
